


Realization

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BIG emetophobia warning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Logically, I know that Hera probably already knew she was pregnant in canon.But her not knowing before Kanan died is also fun too! So here's a post-finale Hera just realizing she's pregnant.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> If you have emetophobia, you don't want to read this. Seriously.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

Hera was sitting on the floor of the  _ Ghost’s _ refresher, with her head in the toilet bowl, and she was puking her guts out.

Again.

She figured it was stress. With everything that had happened on Lothal between her capture and… and all that came after that, it only made sense that she’d be so stressed and drained it would make her nauseous. Right?

Hera grabbed at the stand next to the toilet for some paper, and wiped her mouth before flushing the toilet. She let out a deep sigh, and heard a knock on the door.

“Hera?” Zeb’s gruff voice sounded on the other side of the door. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just the usual.” Hera stood up slowly, steadying herself with a hand on the sink counter.

“Uh huh. About that… can I come in?”

Hera opened the door, and raised an eyebrow at Zeb. He was holding a small box in his hand, but his fingers were covering the label.

“What?”

“I think you should try one of these.”

He handed the box to her, and Hera read the label, her eyes widening as she realized what they were.

“Zeb, I- pregnancy tests?”

He nodded. “I got them from the medbay, I just think-”

“I’m not pregnant. Kanan and I… we were always careful!”

“I know, but still, you could be.”

Hera shook her head firmly, and handed the box back to him. “I’m sorry, Zeb. I appreciate it, but I already told you. It’s just stress. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Zeb eyed her suspiciously, and she could tell he was still far from convinced when he turned around and left, the box still in his hand. Hera watched him leave, and then let herself lean on the counter. She hadn’t really considered that she could be pregnant. She and Kanan were always careful, they’d both made sure of that, but Zeb was right. Sometimes it still happened.

What would she do if she was?

Hera swallowed hard, and tried to put the thought out of her head. She wasn’t pregnant. It was just stress.

Nothing else.

~~~~

* * *

 

It was a near-daily routine, it seemed, and Hera was again vomiting into the toilet the very next day. She blamed it on Zeb today, she’d been unable to sleep, not able to stop thinking about the possibility of a pregnancy. And that could not have helped her stress levels, she reasoned with herself.

She had just about finished, when she heard a thud next to her. She looked over to see the box of pregnancy tests sitting next to her knees, and she looked up to see Zeb in the doorway. She was about to scold him, but felt more bile coming up and turned her head back to the bowl to throw up more. When she was done, she looked up just in time to see Zeb shrug, and close the door. Hera wiped her mouth, and looked down at the box.

She let out a stifled groan, and started to open it. If it would get Zeb to shut up about it and put her mind at rest, then maybe it would be worth it.

\- - -

Hera opened the door to the refresher, tears in her eyes. Zeb had been waiting for her, and he looked at her with concern.

“Was it…?”

Hera nodded, closing her eyes to let tears roll down her cheeks. Zeb let out an sympathetic sigh.

“Well, how many did you take?”

“Four. And- and all of them were.”

Her voice broke, and Zeb pulled her into a tight hug, and Hera returned it. She and Kanan had always said they’d end it if this happened, they didn’t have time for a baby, but now she wasn’t so sure she wanted to. She didn’t even know how she felt about it, if she was being honest. She wanted to be happy, she got her chance to have a baby with Kanan, but Kanan would never get to meet his child. And Kanan deserved that.

Her head was swimming, and she hardly realized she had heaved a sob. Zeb pulled her tighter, and Hera felt herself pressing closer to him, and she sighed softly as she let herself feel him around her.

She took comfort in knowing that no matter what she did, her family would be there to support her.

And that made her feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write her actually taking the tests because I felt weird writing about someone peeing, sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
